


Berry Blast

by ImTheBasketQueen



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is the shortest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheBasketQueen/pseuds/ImTheBasketQueen
Summary: There's an interesting smell emitting from Brooklyn's lips. Jack wants to taste it.





	Berry Blast

“What's that smell?” Jack asked inhaling deeply. 

Jack had just dragged himself sleepily down to the kitchen to get breakfast after he’d woken up. He’d been rummaging through the cupboards, deciding what he’d want to eat when he smelled a fruity aroma. It was odd among the other scents in the kitchen; eggs that one of the boys had made earlier, tea from the cups sitting on the counter that definitely belonged to Rye who was away from the kitchen at that moment. Seeing as there were only three people in the kitchen/living room space-- himself, Brooklyn and Alex-- Jack hadn’t asked anyone in particular, just waiting for one of the other boys to answer him.

Brooklyn hummed as he held up the chapstick he had been applying, rubbing his lips together.

“That smells bloody amazing. What flavor is that?” Jack asked cause it smelled  _ divine _ . It was something he’d never smelled before and he approached Brook to smell it better.

“Uh, ‘berry blast’,” Brooklyn read slowly, head tilted as he looked down at the chapstick.

Which honestly was a stupid and cliche name for a chapstick, but what can we do? 

“Can I try it?” Jack asked, coming to stand beside Brook who’d been sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island. 

“Sure,” Brook said, shrugging and holding up the chapstick, as Jack leaned down towards him.

Brooklyn couldn’t say he expected what followed; Jack leaning down even closer to Brook’s face, only to take his chin with his fingers and planting a passionate kiss on the blond boy’s lips. 

Sure, the boys kissed  _ sometimes _ but Brook was genuinely taken aback by the action. And don’t get Brook wrong, he loved getting kisses; he just hadn’t been particularly prepared for this one. He especially wasn’t prepared for such a long and passionate kiss, as the boys usually only pecked each other’s lips. Jack apparently wanted to get a really good taste of the ‘berry blast’. 

It took a moment for Brook to finally respond to the kiss, but finally, he managed to apply more pressure to Jack’s lips. Jack sucked Brook’s lower lip in his mouth as he pulled away, which made Brook gasp lowly.

“Wow, it really does taste like a berry blast,” Jack chuckled cheekily, with a grin at Brook’s shocked expression.

Brook could only stare as Jack continued rummaging through the cupboards for food. 

“Did you really have to do that here?” Alex complained, barely looking up from his computer.

Brook simply laughed when Jack sent him a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*  
ive had this idea for the longest time   
unfortunately it didnt pan out like i wanted it to but i guess i wanted to share the plot anyway  
so here you go!


End file.
